


Roller Skating

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the roller rink employee who skates around the outside of the floor and helps up people that fall and you have needed my help so many times I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose like you are awful"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Skating

“Come on, Castiel!” Gabriel grins over at his brother before taking off onto the rink.

Castiel huffs and stands experimentally, wobbling on his skates a little and clutching at the outside rails for support. He didn’t want to come skating. He’d never gone skating before and would have been just fine keeping that way had his brother not insisted he go with him. (”It’s easy! Plus, you’ll have fun. And you of all people need some fun.”)

Finally getting out onto the rink, Castiel moved at a snails pace, trying his best to remember how he was supposed to get going. Someone whizzed past, startling him, and sending him flailing to the ground. He huffed, but determined to at least try he struggled to his feet.

A few minutes later, it wasn’t going much better and Gabriel had passed him a few times already. “It’s alright little bro, it takes some practice. Keep going!”

“I’d rather go home,” he grumbled. Suddenly someone was pulling him up from the ground and he looked up to see a pair of green eyes and a bright smile. The other’s name tag read “Dean” with a crooked smiley face beside it.

“Hey, you alright?” Dean asked, holding onto Castiel until he was steadied on his feet.

“Y-yeah. I just uh, haven’t ever skated before.” Castiel stared at the ground.

“Oh, I see. Well, I’ll be around if you need anymore help.” Dean winked and moved off, skating backwards for a brief moment then spinning to face forward again. Castiel watched him for a moment before shuffling his feet to try again.

He was getting better. His stumbles and falls were farther and fewer between, but he was still easily one of the worst skaters on the rink. As Dean helped him up for the nth time, he skated slowly beside him for a time. “You sure you’re not falling on purpose now, just so I can help you up?” he joked, flashing Castiel a smile.

Castiel felt his face flush red and he looked away, shaking his head. “N-no, I’m really just that terrible,” he laughed nervously. “But thanks for the help, Dean.”

Dean laughed along with him. “Hey, no problem. What’s your name?”

“Castiel,” he replied, looking up at him just as he lost his balance. Dean’s arm shot out to catch him but the unexpected movement sent his feet in the wrong direction too, landing them both against the floor of the rink.

“I’m sorry!” Castiel said frantically, trying to help the other up while struggling himself. As imagined, this didn’t work out.

Dean regained his footing first, holding Castiel and laughing it off. “Don’t worry about it.” They finished the lap and as Castiel started to get off the rink, assuming Gabriel was getting ready to leave too since he’d seen him get off just a bit ago.

“Hey Cas, um,” Dean began, leaning against the railing a bit. “If you come back again maybe I could teach you how to skate. If you want to, I mean.”

He shook his head, dark locks falling into his face a bit and he brushed them away. “I don’t think skating is really my thing.”

Dean’s face fell a little, but he forced a smile after a moment. “O-oh. Okay, well it was nice meeting you.”

“Dean,” Castiel said quickly. “But, maybe we could go to the movies or uh, get something to eat sometime?”

Smile returning, Dean procured a pen from his pocket and reached out to take Castiel’s hand, scribbling his number onto the skin. “I’d like that. Just call me whenever.” Castiel felt his face flush red again but he smiled back.

As Gabriel drove back home, he glanced over at Castiel with a knowing smirk. He’d seen the two of them talking and could guess how things had gone. “So, have a good time?”

“Yeah,” Castiel admitted. “Not with the skating though.”

“Ah well, you can pick somewhere else for your date then, right?” Gabe glanced over at him and smiled.

Castiel fidgeted in his seat but smiled despite himself. Yeah, he was looking forward to seeing Dean again.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, sorry about any mistake there may be


End file.
